Green Angels
The Green Angels are a small Chapter, supposedly descended from the mighty and ancient Dark Angels themselves. Founded during an Unknown Founding sometime in M40, like most of their fellow Unforgiven Chapters, they are a brooding and often reclusive Chapter who keep to themselves. As they are extremely paranoid, they purposely obscure their origins from all outsiders. Though a very small Chapter, the Green Angels have continued their sacred duty of bringing both bolter and blade to those who would make truck with the Ruinous Powers or dare turn their backs on the Emperor. Origins During the Great Crusade, after Luther had returned to Caliban with his forces, some of the Space Marines suspected that Luther was a heretic. When their suspicion was proven, it was too late. As the Lion's fleet emerged from the warp after the Horus Heresy, they tried to warn him, but they were stopped. One-hundred Astartes managed to escape in a ship with a loyalist crew, but became lost in the warp for 8,000 years. However, due to time behaving differently in the Immaterium, it only felt like a year for them. Following their long sojourn through the Warp and their return to realspace, the Chapter Master and the sole surviving Chaplain, founded the Green Angels Chapter. Recruiting World The Green Angels' recruiting world is Aerius, from which they pick only the bravest of warriors who are then tested in a holy ritual where they have to fight against the most vicious beasts of the Imperium. Those who survive are then accepted into the Chapter and their training begins. Fortress-Monastery Their Fortress-Monastery is an orbital space station called The Holy Movie Theater, which is located in orbit around Aerius. There, the highest ranking Astartes pray, command and watch holy ancient artefacts called "VHS tapes". Deeds of Legend In the chapters history there are many epic battles, but the most legendary deeds are their last stands in which they withstood hordes of Orks, whole armies of Eldar and Tau and masses of Chaos Daemons and Chaos Space Marines. Of these the most legendary last stands are the two 'Stands of Almar', in which Almar and his fellow Green Angels forces fought hordes of Orks and Daemons while being massively outnumbered. However, because of Almar's superior tactics, they managed to triumph. In the second 'Stand of Almar', he was heavily injured and reborn as a Dreadnought. Gene-Seed The Chapter's gene-seed is that of the Dark Angels, however, because of the personal wish of the Green Angels Chapter Master, it was slightly altered. But due to the gene-seed being altered their Astartes, over time, develop a strong urge to watch ancient relics called "VHS tapes". These often show epic fights between monsters. One of the Chapter's favourites is called "Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla". They often watch these on ancient artifacts called 'projectors' while they pray. Chapter Beliefs The Chapter despises the Dark Angels, because they think they're all heretics. Also, they believe that once they find all VHS tapes of "Godzilla vs Mecha Shark" and play the main fight scene simultaneously on all tapes, the energy set free, will restore the Emperor to His former glory and He will once again rise from the Golden Throne. Notable Green Angels *'Bariel the Mighty' - Their biggest heroes are Bariel the Mighty who defeated a greater daemon in the warp with only a chainsword and a bolt pistol. *'Company Captain Almar 'The Red' ' - Almar once led an epic last stand against a gigantic horde of Orks. Even though they were outnumbered, through his superior tactics, he led his troops to victory, while being killed in the process. His body was recovered and he was reborn as a mighty Dreadnought and continues fighting alongside Bariel the Mighty to this day. Chapter Relics Chapter Fleet Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Notable Quotes Feel Free to Add Your Own By the Green Angels Feel Free to Add Your Own About the Green Angels Category:Humor